


Family Portrait

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s dusting off the remains of the old house, the few things Derek bothered to keep before the tore down the remains of Hale manor when she finds the old family portrait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

It’s Allison’s idea.

She’s dusting off the remains of the old house, the few things Derek bothered to keep before the tore down the remains of Hale manor when she finds the old family portrait. It takes her a minute to figure out what she’s looking at, because of this large group of people, the only one she recognizes instantly is Peter Hale. At first, she wants to toss the thing across the room, wondering why the hell Derek would keep something like this, but…

But. Standing next to Peter is someone who looks enough like him, arm wrapped around the shoulder of a slender woman with the same dark coloration as Derek. There’s a little girl in front of her with an even littler boy, and when the realization kicks in, Allison’s heart aches.

This is Derek’s family.

This was his Pack, before everything. Sixteen people stand grouped together in what had to have been the main sitting room before the house burned, from a boy even younger than Derek, to a steely faced old man. His grandfather, Allison thinks belatedly, and she wonders if he was the Alpha before he died.

It hits her like a rock then. Of the sixteen people in the picture, only two of them are left. Allison touches the photo, wiping off the dust, and shines the frame with her shirt. It’s a mess now, but it’s not ruined, but she doesn’t really care. She’s careful to avoid cutting herself on the glass when she wipes it down, and she lays it back in the box of Derek’s stuff.

He’ll know Allison touched it when he comes to sort through his stuff later, but she can’t be bothered to care. She’s had a thought and she knows it’s going to plague her until she does something about it. She’s stubborn. She’ll do it, even if she has to fight the boys for it.

\- - -

Allison goes to Scott, straddling his thighs and surprising him with a kiss. He blinks up at her, grinning, and wraps his arms around her waist, but when he leans in for another kiss she stops him with a finger to his lips. “Don’t,” she says, smiling. “Not yet.”

Scott blinks, confused, and it’s probably her fault because she never really tells him _no_. “You know, you’re really kind of sending mixed signals when you climb on my lap and then don’t want to kiss me.”

”I need you to do something for me,” she says, smoothing his hair down idly and brushing it out of his face. “I want you to do me a favor. I’ll make it up to you.”

”I’m not entirely sure I like where this is going,” Scott says slowly, frowning. He curls his fingers around Allison’s wrist to get her to stop petting his hair. “I don’t like it when you make that face at me. I usually end up doing something I regret.”

”I just want you to talk to Derek,” she says slowly, and Scott nods warily. “I may or may not have been going through his stuff when we were helping him move back into the house. He still has his family portrait. It’s one of the few things he saved.”

”Yeah, Stiles was telling me about that. Says he won’t hang it up but he won’t get rid of it, either,” Scott says, nodding again. “It’s kind of weird, isn’t it? And creepy. All those dead people…”

”That’s his family, Scott,” Allison says, frowning, and she rolls her eyes at Scott’s petulant _I know that!_ “I was just thinking. He’s got a new Pack now. You and Stiles and Jackson.” She doesn’t include herself, because she doesn’t think Derek likes her much, which is why she wants Scott to talk to him in the first place. “Maybe. It would make his house feel more like a home if he had a picture of that, as well as his family.”

Scott is quiet for a moment, mulling it over. He nods to himself, slowly, before looking up at Allison again. “You mean like a family portrait?” He waits for her to nod before he goes on. “…I’ll talk to Stiles. If anyone can get Derek to listen, it’s him.”

”Thank you,” Allison says, kissing the tip of Scott’s nose. She laughs when he objects, and lets him pull her in close and kiss her proper. She’s willing to give him a few minutes of this, trusts him to talk to Stiles or Derek, or whoever. Even if she has to nudge him in the right direction later, remind him, Scott always comes through for her.

\- - -

After two weeks, Allison learns to stop asking if Scott’s talked to Derek, if he knows one way or another about the picture. She’s a smart girl, she knows when Scott’s gone from humoring her to annoyed but is too good to her to snap and say anything.

Besides, Scott has no sway over Derek and he never really has. Not when it comes to things like this. He said from the beginning it would be up to Stiles, because Stiles is the only one who can get Derek to do anything.

Probably because they’re sleeping together, Allison thinks idly, and she wonders if Derek submits to blowjobs the same way Scott does. She would ask Stiles, but she doesn’t think they’re that good of friends.

\- - -

Then, unexpectedly during the third week, Scott texts her to say that Stiles said Derek agrees to the picture. She’s standing in the middle of the cereal aisle at the Super Wal*Mart, trying to decide between Honey Nut Cheerios and Frosted Flakes and at first, she has no idea what he’s talking about.

Allison might have almost keyboard smashed an answer to him, before regaining control and deleting the string of letters. She’s not Stiles, _asdfg_ is not the be all, end all response to things. Scott’s probably used to those kinds of responses, but Allison likes to think she’s better than that.

When she asks what the catch is, because with Derek there always is so he can maintain some semblance of control over things, she’s not surprised when Scott says that Stiles says Derek doesn’t want anyone not in his Pack in his home. Not so soon after it was finished being rebuilt. Allison is still pretty sure Derek and Stiles are still in the process of fucking against every door and floorboard.

At first, Allison is a little taken aback, because how are they supposed to get a great picture if they don’t have someone to take it? But, she guesses they’re not striving for a breathtaking cityscape or the frozen wings of a humming bird. She’s got a Sony camera she carries in her purse. Wal*Mart can take care of the printing.

Nodding to herself, pleased, Allison grabs a box of Frosted Flakes off the shelf before asking Scott when. She’s got this covered.

\- - -

Derek looks less than amused when Allison and Scott show up, but that’s nothing unusual. Stiles says it’s because he doesn’t like the way they make their home smell when they’re there together, and Allison doesn’t get it, but she knows better than to piss off Derek. Scott would never let him hurt her, but Scott would get hurt in the process.

”So, how are we going to do this?” Allison asks, shrugging off her coat and draping it over the banister. She ignores the way Derek wrinkles his nose, but it’s basically one of the few places that’s safe for her to touch that she doesn’t think Derek can get all possessive scent mark-y about. If he can, Allison doesn’t want to know.

Derek looks at Stiles, his expression guarded, but Stiles just smiles beatifically at him. “You’re the one who wanted this,” Derek says, looking away from him to glare at Scott’s hand when it touches Allison’s elbow.

Allison wonders how long they have before Derek starts to yell at them for being here, or kicks them out. It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.

”Can we just get this over with?” Jackson asks from where he’s stretched out on the stairs, popping Skittles so casually. He doesn’t get yelled at like Scott does, maybe because he’s from Derek’s bite, but it doesn’t make him less of a jerk.

”Shut up, Jackson,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. He’s so indulgent, and maybe it comes with being the Alpha Female and getting to boss Jackson around when he wants to, Allison isn’t sure. She knows Stiles likes that people have to listen to him now, though.

”You know, we could just take it here and get it over with,” Scott offers, and Derek makes a sound in agreement. “We’re not going to have to like, touch or anything, are we?”

”I thought touching was an important part of the Pack dynamic,” Allison says, frowning, and Scott just shrugs at her. She rolls her eyes, rooting through her purse for her camera. “I can’t promise this will be award worthy or anything, but…”

”Something is better than nothing,” Stiles finishes for her, bumping Derek’s shoulder with his own. He smiles, which makes the corner of Derek’s lip twitch in response, and Allison ducks her head to hide her grin.

It’s sweet, she thinks, how much they love each other. It amazes her that there are people out there who haven’t even realized it despite the way they look at each other, the way Derek’s always calmer when he’s got Stiles within arm’s reach.

Allison grins up at Scott, who grins back at her, even if he’s not entirely sure why he’s doing it. “So, the four of you get within borderline uncomfortable distance and then we can be over with this and you can go back to whatever is you do.”

”Sex,” Jackson mutters, shooting an evil look over at Derek and Stiles, and Allison doesn’t even want to know.

They listen to her though, shuffling together and moving as they tell her. The hall isn’t wide enough for all four of them, not really, but they make it work. They always do, somehow. She lets them squabble for a moment, bumping knees and elbows and shoulders until they’re all comfortable.

”Would you guys stop acting like children for five seconds?” Allison asks, but still, she’s smiling.

They go still at her words, and maybe they’re not smiling, but Allison isn’t going to risk losing the one moment she may have of absolute obedience from the four of them.

She takes the picture.


End file.
